


When Terry and Helena Move Out

by dysphoriccanada



Series: Crowded Caves, Family Faves [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Batfamily Feels, Light Angst, Other, Terry and Bruce fight, batfam, bruce is tired, damian loves his siblings, helena just wants to chill tbfh, ooooh it gets HEATED, selina kyle is a good mom, selina loves all her kids so much, soz lol, terry mcginnis is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphoriccanada/pseuds/dysphoriccanada
Summary: ' “God damnit Terry, he’s not your son! I know you have some complex when it comes to Damian, but he’s not your entire responsibility!” Bruce yells back.“I fucking know that! I just want to spend some fucking time with my brother before I’m gone you piece of shit!”“What the fuck are you even talking about?!” Bruce snaps.“Helena and I, are fucking leaving!” Terry pushes him backwards. “You finally did it old man, we’re fucking gone by noon tomorrow, we have a place in Blüdhaven, and secured enrollment at the university!” '---Helena and Terry are moving out the family gets thrown into some Chaos ft Damian having abandonment issues





	When Terry and Helena Move Out

**Author's Note:**

> damain: 12  
> helena: 18  
> terry: 19

When Damian is twelve, his mentors, his brother and sister at ages eighteen and nineteen, decide they’re ready to leave. Damian, having taken the name Shadow, because of them, for them, was not ready.

“What do you mean ‘leave’?” He questions them. “You’re Nightwing and Flamebird, you can’t just leave.” Helena sighs.

“Dami.. We’re just going to Blüdhaven. We’re twenty minutes away. Plus, Ter and I are adults now. We both got accepted into the university there, and we already have a place picked out. You can come over whenever you want.” She tells him. Damian scowls.

“There’s a perfectly fine university here. In Gotham. Your home.” He tries.

“We’re getting a little tired of Gotham, buddy.” Terry sighs. “There’s just.. Too much going on. We need the break. We want to make a name for ourselves, as both Terry and Helena, and Nightwing and Flamebird. Not just what dad has given us.”

“Is this.. Because of me?” Damian asks, pained. “I know I took over as father’s sidekick, but you’re still needed. We still need you.” Terry and Helena watch in horror as their little brother’s heart breaks.

“No. No Dami,” Helena wraps him in a hug. “Little shadow, this is so not your fault. Never in a million years would our decision be because of you. This is completely us.” Damian hugs her back.

“I’m going to miss you.” He whispers. Helena hugs him tighter.

“We’re going to miss you too, kiddo. But you can come visit us every weekend okay? Maybe you can even do a couple of patrols with us after we get a feel for the city.”

“And you can have your own room and everything.” Terry adds, joining the hug. “Alfred the Cat can even get his own bed.”

“That would be stupid.” Damian says. “Alfred sleeps wherever he pleases. He’s a cat.” Terry and Helena laugh. 

They pull back, and Damian looks at the floor.

“Have you told father and mother yet?”

“We’re going to tonight bud. After patrol.” Terry answers.

“Could… Could I maybe be with you tonight?” Damian looks up at them. “Just one last time before you go.” He’s showing them the side of him that only they see. The little boy that hides behind the too-mature teen. Helena and Terry smile.

“Of course, little shadow.” Helena says. “We’d love that. You can spend the first half of your patrol with Nightwing, when it’s darkest, and the second half with me, when the sun is coming. Okay?”

“Okay.”

\---

That evening before patrol, Terry and Bruce have a fight in the cave. A real honest to God, screaming, shouting, accusing, fight. It starts with a question.

“Heeeyy daddio. Popsicle. Reason I’m walking the planet in all my glory.” Terry approaches Bruce, Nightwing suit on but his hood down. Bruce, in full Batman get up, stares at him blankly. “Cool. Gotcha. Shadow is gonna patrol with me for the first half tonight, and then after midnight Flamebird is gonna pop up and snatch him.”

“No.”

“Alright nice, so I’ll just- Sorry what?” Terry turns to his father confused.

“I said no. Shadow is the sidekick and partner for Batman. Not his wayward siblings.” Bruce says. Terry crosses his arms.

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Nightwing, I said no. End of discussion.”

“And I’m saying, what the hell?” Terry pushes. “What’s your problem with him patrolling with Hel and I?”

“I don’t have a problem with my children spending time together, I have a problem with the Batman’s protege being seen as part of a sidekick trio when that’s not how we work.” Bruce sighs.

“Right, because the kid wanting to work with us instead of you makes you jealous. Sorry, I forgot about that.” 

“That is not the reason and you know it, Terrence.” Terry throws his hands in the air.

“Well shit Batsy, what is it then?” Terry snaps. “No one sees Shadow as the sidekick for Nightwing and Flamebird. Everyone in fucking Gotham knows that you run the show and no one gets a damn word in. Just for once, please let us take him for the whole night. You can have your precious little protege back tomorrow.” Helena, who had been watching for a while tries to intervene. 

“Terry, watch your level man. Damian might hear-.”

“Helena, stand down, this doesn’t concern you.” Bruce held up a hand. Helena blinks. 

“Excuse me?” She forces a laugh. Terry glares at his father.

“Don’t talk to her like that. You know that’s uncalled for.” He seaths. Bruce narrows his eyes.

“Your sister is right, watch your tone, Nightwing. Now go, Shadow is with me tonight and that’s final.”

Terry crosses his arms. “No.”

“Sorry?”

“I said no. I was asking, to you know, inform you, but I wasn’t really looking for approval. Shadow is with Nightwing and Flamebird tonight, and you’re being a dick so have fun even getting a word out of him during patrol.” Terry scoffs.

“Terrance, you’re being ridiculous!” Bruce snaps.

“And you’re a fucking dick!” Terry shoots back. 

“Don’t speak to me that way, I am your father and your mentor, now put your hood up and get out!” Bruce points to his bike. In anger, Terry rips his hood off and balls it up before throwing it at him.

“Some fucking father!” Terry snaps, waving his hands in the air. “I’m only on this fucking planet because you couldn’t keep it in your pants when mom went away for a couple months.” Bruce fumes, grabbing Terry by his left wrist. Helena gasps from where she stands.

“Shut up Terry, right now. Go on patrol, go blow off steam, do whatever, but mind your damn mouth when you come back here tomorrow.”

“I’m not fucking coming back!” Terry yells, pulling his wrist back. “This is my last fucking patrol in Gotham, why the fuck else do think I’m fighting so hard to keep Damian tonight?”

“God damnit Terry, he’s not your son! I know you have some complex when it comes to Damian, but he’s not your entire responsibility!” Bruce yells back.

“I fucking know that! I just want to spend some fucking time with my brother before I’m gone you piece of shit!”

“What the fuck are you even talking about?!” Bruce snaps.

“Helena and I, are fucking leaving!” Terry pushes him backwards. “You finally did it old man, we’re fucking gone by noon tomorrow, we have a place in Blüdhaven, and secured enrollment at the university!”

“And you didn’t think to inform your mother or myself first?”

“We were going to tell you tonight after patrol with Shadow, but I fucking guess that’s not happening now!”

“If you weren’t such a prideful, reckless, child, I’d be more willing!” 

“Well, oh great fucking mentor, I have news for you: You fucking trained and raised me! Everything I have is from you, you old emotionless bastard!” Terry stuck a finger in Bruce’s chest, emphasising his point. “Everything you hate about me is you, so get fucked!”

“Everything I hate about you?!” Bruce screams, pushing his son backwards. “What, pray tell, makes any of it mine?”

“So there are parts of me you hate. Great!” Terry laughs, wicked and cold. “And you won’t even admit, that every fucking bad thing about me, every insecurity, every reckless move, was completely influenced by the goddamn fucking Batman himself!” 

“Get the hell out of my face right now Terrence, before something happens that we both regret.” Bruce hisses. Terry scoffs, stepping back two feet to snatch up his hood. He clips it back on, pulling it over his face, stalking towards his bike. Damian, in his Shadow gear, stands at the bottom of the staircase, watching.

“It’s up to you, Shadow.” Terry says calmly. “Do you want to come with me, or stay with the Bat?” Bruce glares.

Damian says nothing, slowly walking across the floor. He stops short in front of Bruce, staring at him.

“Did you mean the things you said?” He asks him. Bruce blinks. “Everything you said to Nightwing? Did you mean it?” Bruce doesn’t answer. Damian looks down. “I thought so.”

Silence for a moment. Then, Damian turns on his heel and walks to his brother. He jumps on the back of the bike, and motions for his brother to go. Terry turns to ruffle his hair lightly, underneath the hood, then revs the engine before kicking off and going.

Bruce doesn’t say a word. Helena stares at him from across the room.

“You fucked up dad.” She speaks up. He nods slowly. “We’ll have him back by 6. We’re gonna take my car when we go, it has more space for all our shit. Terry wants to leave his car here for now, and Alfred and him are gonna bring it up to our new place by the end of the week.”

“What are you going to tell your mother?” Bruce asks his daughter. She shrugs.

“Don’t know yet. I might find her tonight when I’m out, and take her over to the Iceberg Lounge. We can sit and chat. Civilly.” Bruce nods again. 

He pulls up the cowl and leaves.

\---

Nightwing and Shadow sit on a roof not too far from the docks, their near matching hoods and capes ruffling in the wind.

“See any movement inside the warehouse?” Nightwing asks his partner, watching the water.

“Not yet. They’re still just sitting around their stupid table drinking and talking.” Shadow answers. He pulls the binoculars away. “Honestly I don’t understand how gangs get anything done anymore when all they do is sit around and drink.”

“Beats me.” Nightwing shrugs. They’re quiet.

“You’re not talking a lot tonight.” Shadow points out. NIghtwing turns to him.

“I’m worried that if I get too worked up, or talk too much, I’ll snap at you. That’s not what we need on a stakeout, and that’s certainly not what we want tonight.” He says softly. “I don’t want our last patrol together, for a while at least, to be me upsetting you in any way.” Shadow looks at him.

“Nightwing. You won’t upset me. I’m not a baby. Not to mention, I know why you’re upset. I know it won’t be against me if you snap.” 

“Still, little shadow.”

“Nightwing.”

“No, listen to me okay-.”

“No, Nightwing, the gang! They spotted us!”

“Shit. You go right, I’ll go left, watch each other’s backs!”

Nightwing and Shadow leap into action, shooting their grappling hooks across to the next building and swinging down. Shadow feigns left, jumping at one of the larger men and dropping a smoke bomb at his feet. As the man’s distracted, concealed, Shadow attacks, taking him down. From where he crouches over the body, Shadow can see through the smoke that Nightwing is fighting off three men at once. He watches, transfixed, as his brother disarms one man, breaks another’s leg, and knocks out the last in under a minute.

His ears pick up the sound of heavy, slow, footsteps. Shadow whips around, catching the large man tiptoeing towards him off guard.

“Shit.” The man says leveling his firearm, and Shadow smirks. He pulls a single batarang out of his belt, and quick as a whip throws it, causing the man to drop his gun.

The fight continues, for ten more minutes, until only three are left standing. Nightwing, Shadow, and one gang member. Nightwing approaches the man on the ground. Shadow trails after.

The man on the ground spits blood at them when they’re close enough to grab him. Shadow scoffs, but Nightwing ignores him, grabbing the mans front.

“Who do you work for?” He asks, voice devoid of emotion. 

“I’ll never say.” The man smiles through bloody teeth. Shadow pulls the bo-staff off his back and holds it under the mans chin.

“Answer him.” He growls. 

“He’ll kill me.” THe man shakes his head. “I’d rather bleed out here on the docks than give up his name.”

“Shadow.” Nightwing snaps. “I want you to go sit on the roof, and wait for me.” Shadow puts his staff back.

“Nightwing?”

“Yes?” Damian thinks about what he’s going to say, then remembers his brothers mood, and drops it. Best to just let him work out his anger.

“....I’ll be on the south side of the roof when you’re done.” Shadow says lowly. Nightwing nods and turns back to the man.

Shadow stalks away quickly, using his grappling hook to get up. He doesn’t want to hear what Nightwing will do. He’d like to remember his mentor as the joyful, merciful, excitable vigilante, rather than the cold, upset, son of the Bat, that he is right now. 

It takes a while, but eventually Nightwing appeared again. He’s wiping something off of the black part in his suit. Shadow doesn’t look closely.

“Did you get what you needed?” Shadow asks. Nightwing nods. “Good. Agent A commed me. Flamebird is stopping a robbery a few blocks away. He asked for us to join her.” Nightwing nodded.

“Then we’ll do that.” He says. “And after, we can stop at a 24/7 diner somewhere and get something to eat, before you split off with our dear sister. Sound okay?” Shadow nodded. “Wanna play roof hop?” Shadow smirks.

“Bet I can beat you there.”

“You’re on.”

Roof hop, in Damian’s opinion, is the stupidest game ever. It consists of no hooks unless you’re going up, no second guessing, and parkour. The aim of the game is to get from point A to point B in the fastest amount of time, doing as many twists and flips as you can. The first person there, and the person with the most media coverage in the morning (which was usually the hardest part), wins.

As Shadow, Damian almost always wins the first part of the game. He’s quick, smart, and his siblings usually just let him win. But as Nightwing, Terry is nearly always the one who has the most media coverage. He doesn’t even show his face.

“I win!” Shadow shouts gleefully, dropping down beside his sister, chasing a goon.

“But did you stop to take a few pictures with the adorable family and their puppy a couple blocks back?” Nightwing snarks, dropping down on top of the goon. Flamebird and Shadow stop their chase, panting.

“Are you two playing roof hop without me?”

“It’s almost midnight what family is walking around Gotham right now?”

“I’m not answering either of your questions because I feel like they both incriminate me somehow. Is this the last of the goons, Birdie?”

“Yeah ‘Wing.” Flamebird nods. “Shit, they didn’t even take anything good. Just a couple like, cheap computers.” Nightwing crosses his arms.

“No money? T.V’s? Phones?” She shakes her head, gripping her side while she catches her breath. Bastards had been fast.

“And to make matters worse, I didn’t get to meet up with Catwoman.”

“What? What happened to the Iceberg Lounge? Did you ask the other rogues?” Flamebird waved her hand.

“Ed and Oswald are having date night or some shit, and our favourite evil lesbian power couple are on some second honeymoon in Australia. Apparently Catwoman went out for like an hour and then went home.”

“Shit. That means Bats is breaking the news to her, then she’s gonna be back out looking for you.” Nightwing groans. Shadow sighs and they turn to him.

“What are you groaning about, little shadow?” Flamebird smirks.

“If they’re both mad at you two, I’m going to be smothered this week.” He crosses his arms. NIghtwing and Flamebird laugh.

“Come on kiddo. Let’s grab a bite.” Nightwing grabs Shadow around the waist, much to the boys protests, and they swing off to a diner on the other side of town.

\---

“So,” Flamebird says, while re-doing her bun. “You two took down a gang tonight?” Nightwing, who’s sitting across from his siblings, nods and sips his milkshake. The diner they chose is Maisie’s, and the owner (who the kids had saved from Joker about a year ago) was more than okay with them coming in, full gear, and taking up one of their booths. The staff quite enjoyed their humour during long nights.

“Nightwing almost killed two men.” Shadow tells their sister, leaning into her side and eating fries. Flamebird turns to him, startled.

“I did not Shadow, stop spreading lies.” Nightwing groans.

“He kicked them so hard I heard their ribs snap.” He stage whispers. “It was really cool.”

“It wasn’t, and they’re fine. I called GCPD and an ambulance and everything!” Nightwing defended. Flamebird giggled.

“Sounds like fun. Who sent them?”

“Falcone. He was planning a hit on the Whisper Gang of all people. Like they’re a threat to him.”

“Carmine’s probably just bored then. Maroni took a holiday remember? Wanted a break for a bit. 100% Falcone is missing his best friend and worst enemy.” Flamebird waved him off. “If it still bothers you when you leave tomorrow, we can message mom, and she’ll tell dad she heard it on the grapevine. And Shadow knows as much as you do, so he can help with the investigation if it goes further.” She ruffled his hair. “Isn’t that right little shadow?” He pushes her hand away.

“Only if it goes further.” He promises. Nightwing sighs.

“I guess you’re right.” He says. Flamebird smiles. 

“Everything’s going to be fine bro. Blüdhaven needs someone to watch out for it, their crime rate is almost worse than Gotham. Batman and Shadow have everything handled, and will keep her safe.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Then what is it?” Flamebird asked her brother.

“You can tell us, Nightwing.” Shadow adds. Nightwing turns to his brother.

“Are you and Collin still talking?” Shadow tilts his head.

“You mean my best friend Collin who is the only person that talks to me outside of the family?” Shadow smirks. “Yes, I still talk to him.”

“And Batman said he was going to introduce you to Superboy?”

“Yes, Nightwing, what is this about?” Shadow sighs. He’s silent for a moment, and then he reaches across the table and puts his hand on top of Shadow’s.

“Promise me you will be a good friend, little brother.” Nightwing whispers. “Not just a good teammate. Not just a partner. A friend. It’s more important to me that you have a good support system and people you can fall back on, whether you have the mask or not, than it is that you someone to help you solve crimes. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Shadow blinks at him. “I.. I believe I do, Nightwing. I promise.” His brother sighs in relief and pulls back.

“Good.” He says. “That’s good, little shadow. Thank you.”

“And Shadow?” Flamebird says to her brother. He looks up to her. “We’re gonna get you a key for the apartment as soon as we can okay? You can come over whenever. Just because we’re going, and you’ll have friends here, doesn’t mean you can’t still come to us for advice.” He nods. “Good. Ready to go?” Another nod.

“I’ll pick up the cheque. You guys go. I’ll meet you back in the batcave at 6.” 

Flamebird gets out first, kissing her brothers cheek before walking out the door towards her bike, Shadow hovers momentarily before hugging his brother fiercely. 

“Thank you, for tonight.” He says into Nightwing’s suit. Nightwing places a hand in his hair, and lets the boy hold him.

“I love you, bud. I’m happy I spent this last patrol with you. Go catch up to Flamebird okay?” Shadow nods, pulling away. The two pull their hoods back up (having slid them off upon entering the diner, along with the masks covering the lower parts of their faces), and walk away from each other. 

Even though Damian knows that he will see his brother in just a few hour time, there’s a distinct sense of loss that he feels. The loss of a major part of his life. His heart, though he’s usually able to ignore it, feels as if it’s being shattered into millions of pieces. He’s just walked away from the first person to ever actively try and give him a home. The first person to ever show him true mercy, and care. 

“Shadow.” Flamebird’s voice cuts through his thoughts. Shadow looks up at his sister. She’s smiling softly, reassuringly. 

“Where are we going?” He asks. Flamebird pulls out her grappling hook. 

“Follow on, little shadow. We have a Cat to hunt down.” 

\---

Flamebird and Shadow (with the minimal help of A), ended up finding Catwoman sitting on the roof of her old apartment building. They share a look behind their domino’s, approaching her slowly. In her hand, a single gold band. It’s easy to recognize it as her wedding ring.

“So,” She says, in her low voice. “Moving out are you?”

“Catwoman-,” 

“Don’t, Flamebird.” Catwoman snaps. “Not tonight. Come sit with me.” The two vigilantes approach the rogue, sitting on either side of her. She takes off her goggles, prompting Shadow to pull his hood down. Flamebird unclasps her crossbow, setting down beside her.

“He told you.”

“Of course he told me!” Catwoman hisses. “How else would I know, since apparently you just weren’t going to.” Flamebird looks down at the street in shame.

“We wanted to do this ourselves. We knew that you and him would just pay it off, would sweep before we went anywhere near the city. It wouldn’t be ours. It would still be his, just another hand-me-down put in our grubby little trust-fund hands.” Flamebird spoke in a disgusted tone, as if the very thought of being protected by the Batman was a chore.

“What’s wrong with wanting to protect our children?” Catwoman, in all her maternal glory, had actually dared to allow herself to get choked up in uniform. Shadow’s eyes widened beneath his domino.

“We’re adults, mama.” Flamebird’s voice was softer than Shadow had ever heard. Childlike. “We love that you love us enough to want to protect us like that. But the reason this city is Batman’s, is because no one told him to. No one told him that Gotham needed him to save her, he just knew. He just did it. And no one babied him through it, no one checked every corner before he turned, held his hand when shot a grappling gun for the first time. This city.. She’s his and much as he’s hers. We want to make Bludhaven ours too. But we couldn’t… we wouldn’t do that if he was just going to sweep in whenever he wanted. We want to move on. We’re tired of being stuck under his cape. We aren’t twelve and thirteen anymore, being held by our collars so we don’t go running after Ivy without you. We’re adults. It’s time we grow up.”

Catwoman and Shadow are silent. Flamebird looks to them, for the first time since they sat down.

“Greatest detective my ass.” Catwoman finally says, laughing lightly and slipping her wedding band into her breast pocket.

“What?” Flamebird sputters. Catwoman hugs her.

“We should have noticed. I’m sorry we kept your wings clipped Birdie.” Flamebird hugs her back, slowly. Shadow watches, smiling behind his half-mask.

“You didn’t… you didn’t hold me back.” Flamebird says. “You’ve never held us back. You’ve been telling me to fly high since I was a baby.”

“I know,” She replies. “I know. But it’s time the Birdie and the Little Wing leave the nest.”

“That, was so cheesy mom.” 

“I know.” Catwoman smirks. Shadow shakes his head.

“Are you two done yet? There’s still a city to protect you know.” He speaks up. Catwoman grabs her youngest, pulling him into her lap. Flamebird giggles, letting her mother hold her and her brother. Shadow sighs, allowing it.

“Just let me hold me babies for a little longer.” Catwoman mumbles into his hair.

They stay like that for a moment longer, before Flamebird pulls away, slowly.

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner.” Catwoman cups her cheek, smiling.

“You’re forgiven, Birdie. You and your brother.”

Shadow, still in his mother’s lap, stares up at them both. He’s dying to ask. Has been all night, but he still doesn’t know how to word it.

“Mother?” He whispers. The Cat looks down at him. He pulls his hood back up, to conceal him taking off his domino and half mask. He doesn’t want to be Shadow when he asks. He wants to be Damian. Selina recognizes this, taking off her gloves and placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Yes, little shadow?” She whispers back.

“How mad is father at Terrence?” 

Flamebird stills behind Selina’s back, in the midst of strapping on her crossbow again. 

“He…” Selina falters, then sighs. “In all honesty, baby, I haven’t seen him like this in a really long time. The last time the Bat was this angry… I think it was before Terry came around. When I was still really part of the rogues. I’m still Catwoman, I think that will be a part of me forever. It’s instinctual. But back then.. I used to slip sometimes. Get caught up in things I really shouldn’t have. I was working with Auntie’s Pam and Harls. And we…” Selina cuts herself off. “Someone died that day. I mean, usually in Gotham someone dies when Pam and Harls are around but… This was different. I was getting married to the Bat for God’s sake. In two months.”

“Mom, should you be telling him this?” Helena asked. Selina nodded.

“He was going to find out anyway.” Selina says. “He. Your dad baby, he was so mad. I’d never seen him angrier at me. At anyone. We came to an agreement, since the cops were after me. I was to take Pam and Harls, and we would just… run. It didn’t matter where, but we had to get out of the states. Lie low for a little while. We didn’t even have a cover for the media, why Brucie Wayne’s long time girlfriend, fiance, was suddenly just up and gone with her two best friends. There was no time.”

She looks out at the skyline of Gotham.

“Those whole two months. We didn’t talk once. No phones calls, no emails, no cryptic messages. Radio silence. I came back when the two months were up, I always told him I’d be back.” Silena looks down at her youngest. Damian stares up at her. “And he was still angry. At that point, it was more fear than anything, but there was this underlining of pent up rage. I of course would have never guessed why, until eight months later, but after…. We just moved on. We never talked about it. We just accepted that I came home, and that we were married, and had a child that wasn’t really mine. And then he just, was. It was like a flip switched. Batsy wasn’t angry anymore, and I had a son, and we were married.”

“I didn’t…” Damian tries. “Terry told me he wasn’t yours. But I never knew that you… did that.” Selina nods.

“Do you think he’ll forgive us? Him?” Helena stresses. Selina laughs lightly.

“Birdie, I think if your father can forgive me getting someone killed, and still marry me, I think he can forgive his only daughter and his oldest son for wanting to save a city all on their own.” Selina tells her daughter. Helena nods. Selina stands, setting her son down on the way. Catwoman slides her gloves and goggles back on, while Shadow pulls his half mask back up, and clips on his domino. 

“We’ll see you back home? Before we leave?” Flamebird asks hopefully. Catwoman smiles.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Birdie.” 

Shadow waves at Catwoman as she runs and flips off the roof. Flamebird places a hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s go kiddo. We still got an hour until the early sun breaks. Then we have a Bat to deal with.”

“Okay.”

\---

Terry and Helena stand in the driveway, in front of her well packed car. Selina and Bruce stand in front of them, Bruce with his arms crossed, and Selina with happy tears rolling down her cheeks slowly. Terry and Helena unknowingly mimic them.

“Be safe. Don’t be reckless.” Bruce’s voice is gruff, but there’s an edge behind it that Helena can place as care. 

“We will.” She nods solemnly to her father. He nods back, and then faces Terry. They stare each other down for a moment.

“I’m never reckless, old man. I’m a damn angel.” Bruce exhales a long suffering sigh, and Terry smirks. Selina and Helena cuff the back of their heads respectively. Selina reaches forward to hold both her children’s hands.

“I love you both.” She says. “I’m so proud of you, you’re going to have the time of your lives in the next few years. More exciting than your previous pet project, and all your own.”

“Thanks mama.” Helena smiles, holding onto her mother’s hand gratefully. Terry nods.

“Thank you, mom.” He whispers. Selina pulls them both into a hug, laughing.

“Make sure you keep in contact.” Terry and Helena hug her back.

“‘Course mom.”

“We’ll call every weekend mama.”

“Good.”

They pull apart, and Helena turns to Bruce hopefully. He raises an eyebrow at her, making her scoff. She jumps at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Hug me, you emotionally constipated ass.” Helena speaks into her father’s shoulder. Bruce smiles, hugging her back tightly. “Please, forgive us for this.” 

“I already have.” He whispers. Helena pulls away, fresh tears in her eyes. 

Terry and Bruce stare at each other again. 

“Don’t be reckless.”

“You already said that-.”

“Terrence.” Bruce stresses. Terry sighs. The nods once,

“I promise. I won’t be reckless. I’ll think shit through.”

“Thank you.”

The four stare at each other again.

“We should say goodbye to Alf and Dami.” Terry speaks up. Bruce and Selina nod, giving their children one last hug, before walking back toward the manor. Alfred walks up to the children he helped raise.

“Well Alfie, the day has finally co- OOMF!” Alfred cuts Terry off, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Terry laughs, patting his back. “I’m gonna miss you too Alfred.” Alfred pulls away, holding onto the boys shoulders, before nodding and turning to Helena. He hugs her just as hard, making the girl giggle.

“Awe, Alf. You’re the best guardian two kids coulda grown up with, ya know?” She tells him. Alfred smiles.

“And you are two of the best children an old man could help raise.” Alfred says to her.

They pull away and he stands in front of them, fixing his vest.

“Do take care of yourselves, young Master and Miss. Try and eat something of substantial.” The two smile at him and nod. He pats their shoulders one last time, before walking up to join his would-be son and daughter-in-law. Damian walks up to them, slowly. Terry and Helena crouch down, so he’s looking down at their faces.

“I expect to come see you as soon as you’re able.” He says. 

“You’re getting your own key, remember? Not long before you get your own bike, and then you can really come over whenever.” Terry smiles at him. Helena hits the back of her brothers head.

“Stop teacher our baby brother bad habits you dipshit.” She smirks. Terry glares at her. “But really, little shadow, you spent the last five years tailing us. It’s okay if you keep doing that now, but maybe just do it electronically. Just until we figure out the city. Then, Shadow can come hang out any patrol he thinks Flamebird and Nightwing might need him.” Damian nods.

“That’s… that sounds okay.” He decides. Helena hugs him, and Damian hugs back. Over her shoulder, Terry smiles at his brother.

“Thank you.” Damian says to no one in particular.

“For what bud?” Helena pulls back. He stares at them.

“For… everything. Anything. Both.” He shrugs. They smile again.

“Thank you, for giving us the opportunity.” Terry places a hand on Damian’s shoulder. The boy, this being his breaking point, lurches forward and hugs onto his brothers neck like a vice.

“Please be careful.” 

Terry doesn’t answer, but he does hug the boy back fiercely, standing and taking the boy up with him. Helena joins them, hugging them both ‘round the middle.

“Take care of the parents for us okay? Batman needs a partner, and Catwoman needs a reminder sometimes. And listen to Alfred, he’s basically dad’s dad, so that basically makes him our grandfather.” Helena tells Damian. Damian nods.

“And remember what I told you last night.” Terry looks Damian in the eyes. The boy nods again.

“I promise.”

“Okay.”

There’s no ‘I love you’s, and there’s no final group hug goodbye. Bruce, Selina, Alfred, and Damian stand on the steps of the manor, watching and waving as the eldest Wayne-Kyle children drive off, to their own adventure, without the comfort of their family.

Damian watches as half of his family leave him behind. Bruce and Silena watch as their youngest’s heart breaks. Alfred regards all of them, and decides that maybe ordering in food will suffice for the day.


End file.
